YuGiOh! GX Disney style
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This will be a series of oneshots that has my oc Jayne Yuki in them. Every chapter contains a disney song for different people. Please enjoy my first song fic ever written, I hope it's good! Please review and rate if you wish or suggest a song.
1. Can't Wait to be King Lion King

**"Jaden can't wait to be the Supreme King"**

Jaden and Jayne were sitting outside of their dorm, talking about any of the duel that they had seen or been a part of lately when Crowler came over and heard them speaking.

"I can't wait until we graduate and we can go out and be the best duelist around." Jaden said with a cheerful smile.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Jay." Jayne encouraged with a smile of her own.

"Ha! You two slackers? Great duelists? I hardly doubt that." Crowler said with a smug sneer at the two.

Jayne gave him a curious pouting look, wondering why he was so mean to those who weren't in Obelisk and how he even got this job in the first place?

What happened to equality?

"Well, I bet one day I'll be the next King of Games." Jaden said innocently as he stood from his spot of the ground, his sister standing too with a smile.

"Ha ha ha! Is this a joke?" Crowler asked laughing with tears in his eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, there was some music rising from nowhere, making the three people look around curiously.

"Where is that upbeat music coming from?" Crowler asked scratching his head as he looked around.

"I don't know, but it sure sounds good." Jaden said as he began to sway to the rhythm as it got louder and faster.

"Jay, you're not going to start singing are you?" Jayne asked as he grabbed her hands and made her start to dance with him.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Jaden sang letting his sister's hands go and striking his signature pose.

"Well, I've never seen a king with quite so little hair." Crowler sang, surprising himself.

"I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before.

I'm brushing up on looking down.

I'm working on my roar! " Jaden sang with a big smile as Winged Kuriboh and Baby Celestial Dragon came out to observe them.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing. Why am I even singing?" Crowler asked and sang with a confused look.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Jaden sang.

"You've rather a long way to go, you slacker! If you think..." Crowler scolded, but was ignored.

"No one saying 'do this,'" Jaden said rounding on the cross dresser.

"Now when I said that I..." Crowler said.

"No one saying 'be there,'" Jayne sang from the other side of the man making him turn to see her.

" What I meant was that..."

"No one saying 'stop that,'" Jaden said gaining the man's attention again.

"But what you don't realize..."

"No one saying 'see here.'" The twins chorused as they held hands and ran off from the red faced man.

"Now see here!" Crowler yelled making some passing students look at him weirdly.

"Free to run around all day." Jaden continued with the song as he and his sister ran off to the beach with their monsters following.

"Well, that's definitely out." Crowler muttered as he then ran after them.

"Free to do it all my way!" Jaden cheered as the waves from the water crashed against the shore.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart." Crolwer said walking up to the twins.

"Kings don't need to be criticized by you rude Obelisks, for a start." Jayne sang with a playful wink and sweet smile as she pointed at him.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!

Out of service, out of Japan! I wouldn't hang about!

This child is getting wildly out of wing!" Crowler sang as he saw that the twins were running away from him again.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" Jaden sang.

Just then, all of the Slifer Red students ran over along with Alexis, Jesse, Syrus, Chazz (although reluctant) Hasselberry, Blair, Jim, Bastion, Atticus, Aster, Zane and Axel also came along to stand around the twins as the music got louder and faster.

"Everybody look left," Jaden sang and the crowd looked to the left as Crowler gaped t them, wondering why they were doing that.

"Everybody look right." Jayne sang and everyone did as she said, Crolwer freaking when he saw that even the teachers and Sheppard were doing it too.

"Everywhere you look, I'm

Standing spotlight." Jaden sang.

"Not yet!" Crowler yelled.

The crowd then began moving around in a circular formation as the twins were enveloped in waves of darkness, the Duel Monster present (Kuriboh, Celeste, Ruby and the Ojamas) dancing above them.

"Let every duelist go for broke and sing.

Let's hear it on the island and on the wing.

It's gonna be King Jaden's finest fling."

The darkness that were swarms of violet and sapphire grew around the twins again as their eyes turned from the regular chocolate brown to molten gold as their clothing changed form.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king.

Oh I just can't wait to be king.

Oh I just can't wait..."

The waves of darkness blew away, sending Crowler flying off into the water as Jaden and Jayne were revealed dressed in different clothing.

Jayne was in a floor length black dress with gold beading around the v-cut neckline of the dress and wore a long dark red cape around her shoulders and a gold circlet crown around her head.

Jaden wore heavy black armour with gold outlining some parts, a helmet like crown, spikes on the shoulders and the same cape as his sister.

"**To be king!"**

The song ended, so everyone went back to what they were doing previously, not even really noticing that the Supreme King and Princess were standing there on the beach, watching as Crowler came out of the water looking like a drowned rat and was freaking out when he saw the rulers of darkness standing before him.

"**Told ya I was gonna be the next king."** Supreme King said.

Crowler's eyes rolled back in his head and he then promptly fainted.

Jayne giggled as she and Jaden turned back to normal.

"That was fun." She said.

Jaden laughed as he and his sister linked arms and walked off back to the dorm where Alexis and Jesse were waiting for them to go on a double date.

The End!


	2. Zero to Hero Hercules

"**Jesse's gone From a Zero to a Hero"**

Jayne Yuki sat down as she watched her boyfriend, Jesse Anderson, dueling with a guy named Harrison Rosewood from Obelisk Blue that had a deck filled with tennis based cards.

She had met him once before when he had dueled Jaden to see who would end up as Alexis' fiancé.

Jayne had labeled him off as some creepy stalker guy when she first met him and the way he obsessed over her.

"Wow, it really looks like Jesse is doing a great job at there, huh?" Alexis said as she, Blair, Mindy and Jasmine walked over to where the chestnut haired girl was sitting.

"Yeah, he's doing great." Jayne said with a smile.

"Why is he dueling Harrison?" Mindy asked.

"Oh, he thought that since he struck out with Alexis, that he would have a better chance with me. Jesse got really annoyed at that and decided to teach him a lesson." Jayne explained.

"Aw, Jesse's like your hero!" Blair said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"He's a great duelist too." Jasmine said.

"He never used to be this good. No one was. He really changed." Jayne said with a fond smile.

The girls looked around as they heard music begin to play and figured they might as well go along with it.

"_Bless my soul_

_Jess was on a roll."_ Alexis sang as Jesse summoned his Amethyst Cat and had her attack Harrison, scratching up his face and he fell down crying out in horror.

"_Person of the week in every Japanese opinion poll."_ Blair sang.

"_What a pro."_ Jayne sang catching eye with the teal haired male as he dueled and he smiled at her before going back to the duel.

"_Jess could stop a show_

_Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO."_ Mindy sang.

"_He was a no one."_ Blair sang.

"_A zero, zero."_ All five girls sang.

"_Now he's a honcho_

_He's a hero_

_Here was a kid with his act down pat."_ Alexis sang.

"_From zero to hero in no time flat."_ The five sang standing up and swaying to the beat together.

"_Zero to hero just like that."_ Jayne said snapping her fingers and at that moment Jesse defeated one of Harrison's monsters.

"_When he smiled_

_The girls went wild with_

_Oohs and aahs."_ Mindy and Jasmine sang with dreamy looks as a swarm of girls rushed over to where the two dueling males were, cheering Jesse on and Jayne glared at them all, her chocolate eyes turning gold as waves of darkness flew around her.

" _And they slapped his face_

_On every vase."_ Blair sang.

"No, it's more like t-shirts." Mindy said pointing to the girls wearing shirts that had Jesse's face on them.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't rhyme." Blair said as they went back to the song.

"_From appearance fees and royalties_

_Our Jess had cash to burn_

_Now nouveau riche and famous_

_He could tell you_

_How spends what he earned."_ The five girls sang as they danced around, getting closer to the duel as Jesse knocked out half of Harrison's life points with his Sapphire Pegasus.

"_Say amen_

_There he goes again."_ The crowd of girls sang.

"_Sweet and undefeated_

_And an awesome 10 for 10."_ Alexis sang as the crowd of girls all held up large posters with '10' written on them all.

"_Folks lined up_

_Just to watch him flex_

_And this perfect package_

_Packed a pair of pretty pecs."_ Mindy sang with hearts in her eyes as she and all the other girls watched how Jesse's nicely defined arms flexed with each movement and Jayne glared at her, her eyes completely gold.

"_Jesse, he comes_

_He sees, he conquers_

_Honey, the crowds were_

_Going bonkers_

_He showed the moxie brains, and spunk." _The crowd of girls sang.

"_From zero to hero a major hunk!"_ Jasmine sang making the boys that were watching nearby scowl in jealousy.

"Yeah, my hunk." Jayne said making all the girls turn to the girl and flinch when they saw that she was close to going into Supreme Princess mode.

Jesse saw that and laughed feeling proud about how protectively and possessive him girlfriend was over him.

" _Zero to hero and who'da thunk?" _Blair sang.

"_Who put the glad in gladiator?"_ Alexis sang.

"_Jesse!"_ the girls all sang.

"_Whose daring deeds are great theater?"_ Mindy sang"

"_Jesse!"_ the girl sang.

"_Isn't he bold?"_ Alexis sang.

"_No one braver!"_ the crowd sang.

"_Is he sweet?"_ Jayne sang with a smile up at her man as he winked down at her.

"_Our fav'rite flavor!"_ the girls sang.

"_Jesse, Jesse…"_ the crowd sang waving their arms in the air.

"_Bless my soul_

_Jesse was on a roll_

_Undefeated_

_Riding high."_ the five girls sang.

"_And the nicest guy."_ Jayne sang.

"_Not conceited."_ Jaden, Syrus and Hasselberry sang while everyone looked over in Chazz and Adrian's direction.

"Hey!" the two males yelled at that.

"_He was a nothin'."_ The five girls sang.

"_A zero, zero."_ The crowd of girls and the guys around them all sang.

"_Now he's a honcho."_ Alexis sang.

"_He's a hero_

_He hit the heights at breakneck speed_

_From zero to hero_

_Jess is a hero_

_Now he's a hero!"_ the crowd sang.

At that moment, Jesse called out his Rainbow Dragon and the creature roared as it sent out a blast and sent the rich snob flying off his feet and onto his rump as the rest of his life points were taken out and he won.

"_Yes indeed!"_ Jayne said.

Everyone left after that as Jayne ran over to congratulate her boyfriend on the win, hugging him.

Jesse laughed at the eagerness of his girlfriend jumping into his arms and kissed her head nose.

The End!


	3. Kiss the Girl the Little Mermaid

"Just kiss the girl, Jay!"

Alexis was waiting for Jaden to come over so that they could go on their special date that Jesse and Jayne had arranged for them.

Jayne had helped her find a nice blue sun dress for her to wear and fixed her hair up in a nice Greek styled bun with some fringes framing her face in curls.

"Hey, Lex, over here!" came a familiar cheerful voice.

Alexis looked over to the right as she saw Jaden running over dressed in dark jeans, boots and a nice red dress shirt that Jesse had picked out for him.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting." He apologized when he was standing in front of her.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She said with a smile.

"Wow, you look great, Lex. Come on, let's go." Jaden said holding out a hand to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a secret." He said with an innocent smile.

Alexis gave him a curious as she took his hand and followed him to the beach where Jesse and Jayne were waiting, the male dressed in a pair of white pants, black boots and a blue dress shirt and the female was in a red sun dress that had a black ribbon tied around her and her hair was done in cute beach waves.

"All right, what's going on here?" Alexis asked when she saw the couple.

The couple shared a look before they stepped away and showed a nice looking row boat that was waiting for the older couple to get in.

"There's a meteor shower tonight, so I thought it would be better to see them at night on the water." Jaden said.

Alexis stared at her boyfriend in surpsie before a lovely smile broke out on her face and they got into the boat and the Slifer Red male rowed them out on the water as the sun set.

"We did good." Jesse said wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist and she leaned into him.

Jayne smiled as they both stayed that way, watching the couple as they talked about random things and laughed together.

"I think the mood could use a little something more though." She said.

Right as she said that, some pretty music began to play and Jesse gave her an expectant look.

"I guess you're right. So? Aren't ya gonna sing?" Jesse asked in a teasing tone as the girl blushed.

"I-I don't, I mean, I can't really-" Jayne sputtered.

"Please." Jesse begged with his emerald eyes sparkling.

Jayne sighed and gave in.

"_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her."_ Jayne sang softly.

She looked at Jesse and he nodded so she continued, her voice getting louder and more confident.

"_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl."_ She sang, Jaden and Alexis looking over at her as she sang and they smiled at her before turning back to each other.

"_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you, too _

_There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl."_

"I never knew Jayne was a good singer." Alexis said.

"Yeah, I think she's tryin' to make a good mood for the date. She's a great sister. I'm lucky to have her around all the time. I'd probably lose my head if it weren't for her." Jaden said with laugh.

Alexis smiled at him thinking about how lucky she was to have gotten someone as sweet as Jaden to be with her.

"And I'm luck to have Jayne as a friend." Alexis said smiling over in the Slifer Red female's direction.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh, my _

_Look the boy's too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl."_ Jayne sang as she danced with her boyfriend on the beach.

"_Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl." _Jesse sang next.

Right then, the meteor shower began and the night sky was lit up by the falling rocks shooting across the sky, making the two couple stare in awe and wonder at the mystical beauty of the night.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Float along _

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_You've got to kiss the girl _

_Why don't you kiss the girl _

_You gotta kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl_." Jesse and Jayne sang together as they danced along the beach, enjoying themselves as Jaden and Alexis held hands on the boat, staring into each other's eyes deeply.

They then leaned closer together, their lips close to touching, but it was topped when they felt the boat rock and they were both flipped over and were then under water.

Jesse and Jayne gasped as they saw the boat fall over in the water, the couple going under before they even had a chance to kiss.

"What? How? Why? What was that?" Jayne sputtered at the sight.

Jesse looked around when he heard snickering and saw Chazz was hiding behind the life house and his three Ojamas flew back over to him.

"Uh, I think I found the problem, lil' darlin' an' you're not gonna like it one bit." Jesse said as he pointed over to where Chazz was hiding.

Jayne looked over to where the black haired male was and crossed her arms in irritation as her Angels of Light and Darkness both came out, glaring at the creep for ruining the date.

Jesse laughed nervously as he crept away and watched as Jaden helped Alexis up out of the water and swam with her to the shore.

"Oh, I must look like a mess." Alexis said as she brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"You look great, like always." Jaden said with a sincere smile.

Alexis smiled at him with a blush across her face.

Their moment was broken when they heard someone yelling and turned to see Chazz and the Ojama brothers sent flying into the water about twenty feet away from where they were.

"I wonder what that was about." Jaden said.

"Who cares?" Alexis said having a feeling that he was spying on them the entire thing and the Supreme Princess decided to teach him a lesson.

The End!


	4. A Night to Remember High School Musical3

"A Night to Remeber"

At Duel Academy there was going to be the Prom and many of the students were preparing for it, the girls mostly excited by it while the boys were more annoyed by all the work that had to be done by the time it happened.

Jayne, Blair, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine were sitting at a table in the lunch room discussing their plans for going shopping after school was done to go get dresses for the special night while the boys, Jesse, Jaden, Chazz, Hasselberry, Syrus, Jim, Axel and Atticus were talking about who they were going with and when to ask the girl they wanted to go with them.

"So who did you ask out?" Syrus asked the boys.

"I already asked Jaynie to go wit' me. She's gonna call later on to tell me what color her dress is so we don't clash." Jesse said with a smile.

"I heard Jasmine forced Bastion to ask her to the prom." Hasselberry said.

"Wow, the poor guy. I'm almost too scared to ask how she managed that." Jaden said.

"I planed on just goin' with Shirley. She's the only girl here that won't pressure me to do somethin' I don't want to. Well, except Jayne, but the girl's goin' with Jesse." Jim said, trying not to laugh when he got a jealous look from the teal haired male.

"What about you, Jay?" asked Atticus.

"Well, I was planning on asking Alexis to go with me." Jaden said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh please! Like she would actually go with you. Why would she waste her special night on a slacker like you? She's better than that. My sweet Lexi is going to go with me." Chazz said, but his words fell on deaf ears as Jesse and Atticus dragged Jaden over to where the girls were sitting, encouraging him to ask the girl out.

"Hey ladies!" Jesse said with a smile.

Jayne saw her brother was with the two Obelisk Blues and had a small blush on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden here had a special question to ask you, dear sister." Atticus said.

Jayne smiled brightly and had an invisible puppy dog tail wagging behind her as she figured out what was going on.

"what is it, Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Uh, well, I was wondering…Alexis, would you like to go to the prom with me?" the Slifer Red male asked with the most adorable look he could pull off making half the female student body coo over him.

"I would love to!" Alexis said with a light blush on her face as Jasmine and Mindy pulled her up and they walked off, talking about what to wear for the prom.

At the guys' table, Chazz had his mouth opened, his jaw nearly hitting the floor as he stared in shock that the woman he obsessed over accepted the request of a date with the slacker.

Jesse pat Jaden on the back as he and Atticus returned to their seats just as some music began to play making Chazz groan and slam his head down on the table in misery.

"_Guess now it's official."_ Jesse sang.

"_Can't back out, can't back out."_ Jaden sang shaking his head.

"No!" Jesse sang.

The scene then went to where the girls were in the shops, checking out the dresses that were hanging on the racks.

"_Getting ready, for the night of nights. The night of nights, all right."_ They sang holding random dresses up to their bodies as they looked in the mirrors as the scene changes to where the boys were in the shop looking at tuxs.

"_Don't panic."_ Jesse advised placing his hands on Jaden's shoulders.

"_Panic!"_ Jaden cried jumping out of his hold, making Syrus and Hasselberry jump.

"_Now do we have to dress up for the prom?"_ sang Axel as he checked out one of the tuxes that looked too small for him and a little itchy.

"_Solider, I don't think we have a choice."_ Hasselberry said from his place in the dressing room stall.

The scene then switches back to where the girls were, Blair with them trying to help Jayne choose a dress since she idolized the Yuki twins.

"_Yeah, it's the night of your lives. Gotta look just fine. Dressing to impress the boys!"_ Blair sang handing a nice looking cocktail dress over to Jayne who smiled gratefully at the girl and went to try it on.

"_Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?" _sang Jim as he came out of the stalls dressed in a white tux.

Syrus came out of the next one dressed in a too big yellow tux and Bastion came out in a blue plaid tux, much to the horror of Atticus.

"_Where's the mirror?"_ sang Jaden as he came out in a loose black tux.

"_I think this tux is too baggy, too tight, it makes me look weird."_ Jesse sang as he walked out of the stall in a dark blue tux that did look a little baggy on him and didn't seem to fit his body properly.

"_Should I go movie star glamorous?"_ Jayne sang holding a pretty teal dress up to her body that matched Jesse's hair and had some silver beading under the bust.

"_Snazzy or sweet?" _sang Alexis as she held a pink dress up to her body and stood next to Jayne.

"_Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me!"_ Mindy sang walking over to the girls in a white floor length dress that had a black flower pattern on the skirt with matching elbow length gloves and then gasped in shock when she saw that Jasmine was wearing the exact same one as her making the other three girls laugh.

"_It's the night of our nightmares!"_ all the boys sang throwing their arms in the air as Atticus threw some better fitting tuxes at them.

"_It's the night of our dreams!"_ the girl sang with big smiles as they all wore the dresses they chose.

Jayne's was the one that matched Jesse's hair, Alexis chose a nice orange dress that had a caked skirt and tied around her neck.

Jasmine chose the pink dress Alexis had before and Mindy chose a purple dress that was long sleeve and had a plunging neckline.

Each girl wore silver kitten heals to go with their dresses.

'_It's too late to back out of this!" _Atticus sang as he fitted Axel's tux, accidentally poking him with a pin.

"Ouch!" he cried.

"_Hey, make overs, massages."_ The girls sang exiting the shop with their chosen dresses in their bags as they skipped over to where the spa was.

"_Don't know what a corsage is."_ The boys sang making Atticus slap his forehead in disbelief.

"_Been waiting all our lives for this."_ The girls sang as they came out of the spa hours later feeling refreshed and now knew how they would style their hair for the event.

"_It's gonna be a night!" _the girls sang happily as they began to dance around.

"_Can't wait." _The boys sang miserably as Atticus schooled them in what a corsage was and that it must match the girls' dresses or else and they were afraid of the 'or else' bit.

"_To remember." _ The girls sang dancing their way back to their dorms.

"_Oh, man." _ The boys sang in a pitiful way as they finished matching their tuxes to the pictures of the dresses their dates sent them on their phones.

"_C'mon now. Big fun. All right! It's gonna be the night." _ The girls sang.

"_I guess." _ The boys sang, yelping as they were slapped and scolded by Atticus.

"_To last forever." _The girls sang.

"_Lucky us." The boys sang as they moped away home._

"_We'll never ever, ever forget!" _the girls sang.

The next Friday it was the night of the prom and the girls were in their dresses and were waiting in their dorm rooms for their dates to come get them.

Jayne and Alexis were in their dresses waiting in the Slifer Red female's room for Jaden and Jesse to come get them.

Alexis had her hair done up in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face elegantly and had simple make up on to bring out her natural beauty just like Jayne's make up was done.

Jayne's hair was done in cork screw curls, her bangs pinned to the right side of her face.

There was a knock on the door and the giddy girls opened the door to see their dates standing there, both looking handsome in their black tuxes, Jesse wearing a tie that matched Jayne's dress and held a corsage that was made up of blue flowers and had a blue rose on his tux while Jaden wore an orange tie and held a corsage made up of orange flowers and had an orange rose on his tux.

The boys both stared at how beautiful their girlfriends looked as they heard the music start up again.

"_Then something changes the world, the most beautiful right in front of my eyes."_ The two boys sang as the girls blushed and allowed their dates to put on their corsages.

They then linked arms and walked off to where the prom was, going under the arch that was decorated with flowers and ribbons, the teachers and parents that came for the event taking pictures, the twins waving at their parents as they walked into the building where the prom was being held.

They all stared in awe at the 1001 Arabian Nights theme that was used.

"_It's gonna be a night."_ The girls sang as they began to dance with their dates.

"_Oh yeah!"_ the boys sang looking more positive and pumped now that all the shopping and planning was done.

"_To remember."_ The girls sang, Atticus in the corner crying about how well all his hard work had come through on getting the boys ready to Zane and Aster who were there to help chaperone the prom.

"_For sure."_ The boy sang, Jesse smirking as he caught Aster glaring at him in jealousy at how close he was holding Jayne to him.

If the boy wanted to be with her, then he should have made a move when he had a chance instead of focussing on his career.

"_Come one now, big fun, all right! It's gonna be the night."_ The girls sang, Jayne asking what her boyfriend was smirking about, oblivious to the fact that someone else was wishing to be there with her.

"_Can't deny it!"_ the boys sang as Jesse told her he was just happy to have gotten the most beautiful girl in the entire school, making her blush and smile as they danced around.

"_To last forever."_ The girls sang.

"_Forever more." _The boys sang as Jaden and Alexis were having a similar discussion when Chazz was caught glaring at the Slifer Red male heatedly.

"_We'll never ever, ever forget!"_ the girls sang.

The End!

**This chapter was written in honor of my prom that went on a week ago and it was a lot of fun. **

**Sadly I had no date, but I still managed to have fun by dancing with my friends in a little group and took pictures of the night.**

**Little advice though; prom is worth going to, the graduation ceremony isn't because it is very boring. **

**Seriously, it's just three hours of sitting down listening to the teachers and valedictorians talk.**

**Not worth going to. **

**Those are three hours of my life I will never get back.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope it wasn't a waste of time.**

**Like that graduation ceremony was for me.**

**Bye!**


	5. We are One Lion King 2: Simba's Pride

"We are One"

Jaden and Jayne both fell asleep and were dreaming of their past lives as Haou and Hime.

The two golden eyed royals were sitting outside on top of the roof of their palace as they looked down at their kingdom, seeming troubled.

"Haou, Hime, what are you two doing out here?" came a strong voice.

The twins turned and saw their father, the King standing there looking at them with curiosity.

The twins had both been crying.

His grew concerned and he walked over to them, kneeling down to look into their sorrow filled gold eyes, trying to figure out why they were so upset.

"What is wrong, my children?" he asked wiping the tears from Hime's cheeks.

"How could you do that to Yubel?" Haou asked.

"We saw what they were doing to him. Why would you allow that?" he asked.

The twins were close friends with the young pretty boy, Yubel, so imagine their immense shock when they heard him crying out in pain and they barged into the room to see their guards were working on the blue haired boy's body, turning it into a stronger material and he began to look like a demon.

"Oh, my dear ones. Yubel chose this." The king said.

"That cannot be true! Why would Yubel wish to go through something so painful?" Hime asked, trying to remove the sight of the blood and her friend crying in pain on that table in the dark room from her mind.

The king smiled and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"He did it to protect you. Both of you. One day, Haou, you will be the Supreme King and Hime will be—" the King was cut off by his son pushing his hand away.

"What if we don't want to be the Supreme King and Princess?" he asked.

The King looked at them with surprised eyes.

"That is almost like saying you don't care for your people." He said.

Hime looked at him, feeling conflicted.

"We just don't want to change because of what will happen in the future. How did you manage?" she asked.

The King smiled as he stood up and cast his gaze over their lands.

"There was something that my father taught me." He said looking down at is children, Haou standing up like a miniature version of a proud king and he smiled in amusement.

"We are all a part of each other." The King said, ruffling his son's hair making Hime giggle as Haou pouted.

The King smiled, showing his teeth and Haou couldn't help but return it.

"_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand."_ The King sang to his two children.

"_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one."_ The King sang as a flock of birds flew by them as the sun began to set, casting colors all over the place.

They walked out of the castle and the twins ran to a small pond and looked at their reflections, conflict still in their eyes.

"_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?"_ Haou sang glancing up at their father as he walked by them, continuing on down the path to one of the villages in their region.

"_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?" _the twins sang together as they ran after their father.

"_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on" _The King sang looking up at the sky, thinking of his parents and wife who had all passed on.

"_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun"_ The King sang as he led the twins through their lands, looking up at the large sun as it burned above them in the sky.

"_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one."_

He looked back at their children, frowning as he saw that there was till puzzlement and conflict in their eyes.

He smiled and walked over to them.

"One day, you'll understand it all fully." He said as he pat Haou's head and kissed Hime's forehead.

"Do not be out for too long." He said as he stood and then walked back to the palace.

The twins looked at each other, their gold eyes still filled with confusion, but right now all they wanted to do was go see Yubel to make sure he was fine.

In their rooms, Jaden and Jayne shot up awake, confused about the strange dream.

"Well, that was something new." Jayne said as Celeste let out a soft growl and cuddled up to her master.

"Maybe I should cut back on the fried shrimp before bed. Then again, maybe not." Jaden said as he went back to sleep.

The twins slept peacefully that night, no longer plagued with any of the dreams of their past lives life before they had died.


End file.
